<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jellybeans by curlyfries31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585266">Jellybeans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyfries31/pseuds/curlyfries31'>curlyfries31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Original Character(s), No Fandom - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Other, POV Original Character, Weird Plot Shit, Writing Prompt, narrator - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyfries31/pseuds/curlyfries31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes were cold and lifeless as he stared at you.<br/>“You have no idea who I am, do you?”</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>I wrote some weird-ass shit I got from a writing prompt and thought it would be good enough to post online.<br/>Have mercy on me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narrator &amp; Original Character(s), Narrator/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jellybeans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this cool writing prompt and I really wanted to try it. In the end, I made up most of the plot while in the middle of writing, so of course it doesn’t make sense. </p>
<p>Anyways, this is my first time willingly writing besides for school, so tell me what you think of it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>His eyes were cold and lifeless as he stared at you.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>”You have no idea who I am, do you?”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The aisle grew silent. Not the store, of course. Children were still having tantrums about cereal, cashiers still checking out items.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those noises didn’t reach your ears. Holding his gaze, you took a moment to remember.</p>
<p>But remember what, exactly?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You don’t remember going into this grocery store, or grabbing the slightly dented can of soup that you were now clutching tightly to in your hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your narrator told you calmly that the man was just another shopper, so please put the soup in the cart and go to the pasta section already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You don’t recall having a narrator, or her walking up behind you, but she sounded nice enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dipping your head slightly to make a makeshift bow, you say “No...” Did he already introduce himself? You had too many blanks in your memory to remember.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Silas” he supplies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you. No, Silas, I’m afraid I don’t. If you’ll excuse me, I have to get some Bucatini.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning around, you went down to the next aisle. He’s eyes followed you, your narrator made sure to tell you, but he did not speak again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After finding the preferred pasta, you casually walked to the cash register. This didn’t stop the stares. What was with all the stares? In fact, it felt like everyone was staring, with beady, yellow eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait, yellow?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your narrator replies, “It is the color of the sun. Perhaps they wish to warm you up. It is awfully chilly today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right. That made sense. But maybe they wanted to sear your flesh inside out, broiling it until you were nothing but steaming bloody liquid, rather than make you cozy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’ll be 7 nail clippers.” The cashiers voice brought you out of your mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, sorry. I only have 6.50. Do you take lipstick?” You smile sheepishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cashier sighs. They seem ready to take their lunch break. “Sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some seconds pass as they preform the transaction. You didn’t keep track of how many, although you did see your narrator counting on her fingers. She probably needs it for a book or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here’s your change.” You bring your eyes from your friend to see the cashier holding 12 jellybeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do I do with those?” There’s that sigh again. They really seem to need that break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You eat them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To wake up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your take the 11 beans (it was 11, right?) and swallow them quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling a jolt, you find yourself staring at the ceiling. It’s much darker than it was at the store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A baby bawls, it’s wailing bringing your attention from the inky roof.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honey, could you get him? He probably needs his diaper changed.” Your narrator lies next to you, picking her head up just enough to convey her message before dropping it onto the pillow below.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, of course dear.” You slip out of the bed and towards the crib at the other end of the room. Looking into it, you frown slightly at the crying child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Silas. Did somebody have an accident?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I first wrote this, I kept any pronouns out (besides Silas’ because it was already in the prompt) because I wanted to give as little information as possible. But I noticed that everyone thought the narrator was male, even though I didn’t specify, so I changed their pronouns to female to see if it would fuck people up. </p>
<p>I am wondering if people converted the main character’s gender to their own, or if they saw a different one. If anyone could tell me what they thought, that would be great!</p>
<p>As I said before, this is my first short story, so all constructive criticism is welcome! I know I definitely need to improve.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>